En guest star ce soir
by kobar
Summary: ... le beau, le grand, le magnifique and so sexy... calmar du lac noir de Poudlard !


En guest-star ce soir :

Le beau, le grand, le magnifique & so sexy… calmar du lac noir de Poudlard !

Voilà l'été, voilà l'été… il fait beau, le soleil brille, les sombrals roucoulent, la fin de l'année approche à grand pas… nous sommes au mois de juin !

Mais dans ce temple du savoir magique qu'est Poudlard, le temps n'est pas aux réjouissances !

Et non ! Pour nos pauvres adolescents aux hormones si taquines le temps est aux révisions !

La tension est à son comble ! Beaucoup jouent leur avenir avec ces examens, surtout que avenir il y a, vu que le beau, le ténébreux, le courageux (mais hélas pas très grand) Harry Potter a zigouillé le-grand-méchant-mage-noir-qui-faisait-peur-à-tout-le-monde, il y a de cela quelques mois !

Mais l'enthousiasme que mettaient certains étudiants à réviser à eu des conséquences fâcheuses…De nombreux incidents sont survenus depuis quelques semaines… les étudiants avaient tendance à s'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, et sur toutes sortes de choses ou de personnes ! Si bien que des mesures drastiques ont dû être prises par la directrice ! Mme MacGonagall a ainsi dû confisquer les baguettes de tous les étudiants !

Ces derniers n'ont désormais le droit d'utiliser leurs baguettes que sous la surveillance d'un professeur ! Inutile de vous décrire les protestations que cette mesure a soulevé… Mais comme l'a si bien dit la directrice « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir des dizaines d'étudiants transformés en gros tas de morve chaque jour ! ». Les pauvres petits étudiants démunis ne peuvent que se consoler en se plongeant ardemment dans des livres très vieux, très poussiéreux et terriblement ennuyeux.

Et qui dit révisions, dit point de séances de bronzette, de parties de Quidditch ou de baignades dans le lac !

Ce cher calmar met d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à rappeler ce dernier fait à nos pauvres étudiants condamnés à passer leurs journées enfermés à réviser ! Comme tous les ans il dore ses tentacules au soleil… et de temps à autre il se secoue un peu, histoire de projeter de l'eau partout… en particulier sur les fenêtres de la bibliothèque ! Rien au monde ne lui ferait louper la saison des examens ! Les étudiants sont à cran et tellement soupe au lait ! Un vrai régal pour l'éternel farceur qu'il est ! D'ailleurs il vient de repérer à l'autre bout du lac des étudiants… ce sont des spécimens d'une grande rareté à cette époque de l'année ! Il s'immerge pour se rendre discrètement dans leur direction…

Les pauvres étudiants qui ignorent ce qui va leur arriver ne sont autres que Hermione Granger et Ronald Wesley !

Ce dernier n'est d'ailleurs pas peu fier… il a réussi à extirper Hermione de la bibliothèque pour lui faire prendre un peu l'air ! Ce qui entre nous relève du miracle ! Bien sûr il a mis plus d'une semaine à la convaincre… et elle n'a accepté que pour qu'il cesse de la harceler ! D'ailleurs elle compte bien ne pas perdre totalement son temps, elle a amené un livre énorme, et semble résolue à le lire dans son intégralité sans même accorder un regard à son camarade !

Mais Ron ne l'entend pas de cette façon !

-Hermione…

-Grrr…

-Hermione…

-Grrr…

-Hermione !

-Quoi à la fin ? demande celle-ci, exaspérée au plus au point. Tu ne vois pas que je tente de lire cet ouvrage sur les runes antiques du Turkménistan ? C'est très important pour l'exposé que je dois rendre la semaine prochaine… il compte pour un tiers de ma note finale en étude des runes !

Ron, voyant qu'elle n'allait de toute façon parler que de ses examens, tenta d'entamer la conversation sur ce sujet…

-Et comment se fait-il que tu n'aies toujours pas fini ton exposé ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'y prendre au dernier moment !

-C'est parce que j'ai pris un sujet très complexe et assez peu courant… la bibliothèque n'avait pas les ouvrages dont j'avais besoin, et Mme Pince m'a eu ce livre en le commandant dans une bibliothèque bulgare, mais elle ne l'a reçu qu'hier !

-Ah… se contenta de dire Ron, qui culpabilisait un (tout petit) peu, d'avoir sorti Hermione de ses révisions.

Un silence s'installa… ce qui semblait parfaitement convenir à Hermione. Ron quant à lui ne pouvait pas rester en place. Au bout d'un quart d'heure n'y tenant plus il tenta :

-Tu sais où est Harry ?

-Non, mais je pense qu'il doit être en train de réviser, lui !

-Oh mais moi aussi je révise je te signale !

-Ah oui ? Ta botanique peut-être ? Parce que là, à part regarder l'herbe d'un air béat tu ne révise pas beaucoup…

-Je fais une pause là ! Car je sais m'amuser, moi !

-Mais moi aussi je sais m'amuser ! répliqua Hermione, blessée.

-Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! A quand remonte la dernière soirée que tu n'aies pas passée à réviser ?

-Mais c'est pas du jeu ! On est en période d'examens ! C'est normal que je passe mes soirées à réviser !

-C'est cela oui ! Ca fait sept ans que tu es en période de révisions alors !

-Pfff ! Tu es jaloux car toi tu n'es même pas fichu de te concentrer plus de trois minutes sur la même chose ! répliqua-t-elle.

Et sur ces paroles acerbes elle se replongea dans son bouquin, feignant l'indifférence.

Ron était furieux. C'était donc cela qu'elle pensait de lui ? Qu'il n'était qu'un crétin tout juste bon à raconter des blagues et jouer au Quidditch. Et bien elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir ! Il arracha son livre des mains d'Hermione et se mit debout d'un coup. Il alla se planter devant elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'elle était encore assise contre l'arbre. Il brandissait le livre à bout de bras et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Ronald ?

-C'est ça que tu crois ? Que je suis un idiot ? Un clown ? Un simple sportif ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu es ridicule, maintenant rends moi mon livre avant de la faire tomber dans le lac ! répondit-elle, l'agacement perçant dans le ton de sa voix.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Il n'arrivera rien à ton stupide bouqu…

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Il se contenta de regarder sa main qui une seconde plus tôt contenait le livre. Hermione poussa un cris et montra le lac du doigt. Une tentacule rose maintenait fermement le livre à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau.

-Non d'un ptit Troll ! tonna Ron.

Hermione se tordait les mains. « Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on nous confisque nos baguettes ! » pensa-telle.

-Saleté de mollusque ! grogna Ron en s'approchant de la berge.

Et avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

-C'est de la folie Ron ! Reviens ! Tu vas salir tes chaussures ! Enlève les au moins !

Mais le rouquin fit la sourde oreille, et se mit à nager en direction du calmar farceur. Arrivé à quelques centimètres du livre, il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir. Mais le calmar l'avait vu venir et fit passer le livre dans une autre tentacule, éloignant ainsi Ron de sa cible d'une dizaine de mètres.

-Je t'aurais, espèce de crétin dévertébré !

Comme s'il avait comprit les paroles du jeune homme, l'animal le saisit par la taille et l'attira sous l'eau avec lui.

-Oh non ! se lamentait Hermione au bord du lac ! Il va être trempé maintenant ! Mme Pince va me trucider ! Un livre si rare !

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le sort que lui réservait la redoutable bibliothécaire ne la préoccupait plus du tout. Dans son esprit, l'angoisse avait fait place à une peur panique. Ron n'était toujours pas remonté… il allait commencer à manquer d'air… non en fait il manquait déjà d'air ! Il avait du servir de quatre heures à ce calmar sans cœur ! Elle fixait désespérément la surface du lac, mais rien n'apparaissait. Elle se voyait déjà retourner au château et annoncer la triste nouvelle à Harry. Elle voyait déjà Mme Weasley fondre en larmes, et Ginny lui reprocher d'être la responsable de la mort de son frère préféré. Au moment où elle avait renoncé à jamais revoir son meilleur ami, il lui sembla apercevoir une bulle à la surface du lac. « Il a rendu le dernier souffle » pensa-t-elle. Il faudra que je dise à sa mère qu'il s'est battu comme un lion… je pourrais dire qu'il a tenté d'étrangler le calmar avec l'une de ses propres tentacules ! Oh oui c'est une bonne idée ça ! Mais au moment où elle se mettait à échafauder toutes sortes d'actions héroïques qu'aurait pu accomplir le défunt Ron, ce dernier choisit ce moment précis pour donner signe de vie ! Et quel signe ! Il jaillit littéralement de l'eau et culmina à une dizaine de mètres au dessus de la surface avant de retomber lourdement dans le lac. Hermione poussa un petit cri ! Plus surprise qu'il soit en vie que de le voir faire un tel saut ! Ron se mit à nager en direction d'Hermione, très lentement, trop lentement, au goût de la jeune fille ! Il finit par atteindre la berge et s'affala dans l'herbe, en tenant le livre serré contre lui.

-Ouf il n'a rien ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ron, à la voix de la jeune fille, sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il se redressa et lui adressa un sourire à la veni, vidi, vici ! Mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer et lui arracha le livre des mains. Elle le feuilleta fébrilement, comme si elle voulait vérifier que toutes les pages y étaient, et au bout d'un moment elle déclara :

-Il est plein de vase ! C'est malin !

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment navré mademoiselle Granger, que dans le feu de l'action votre si précieux bouquin ait subit quelques dommages !

Hermione sembla s'apercevoir pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de l'eau que Ron était en vie. Elle le regarda un instant, s'attardant sur sa chemise trempée, son pantalon déchiré sur toute sa longueur et sur l'absence de l'une de ses chaussures, avant de déclarer.

-Ce n'est pas si grave… je pense qu'avec quelques sortilèges on y verra que du feu !

-Me voilà rassuré ! déclara Ron ironiquement.

Il tenta de se redresser mes ses membres étaient un peu engourdis…

-Ma mère va me tuer ! déclara-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Je te l'avais dit ! rétorqua Hermione.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais je t'achèterais de nouvelles chaussures pour être allé récupérer mon livre !

-Ouh c'est trop d'honneur ! répliqua Ron désabusé.

Il se rallongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Hermione déclara :

-Tu ne peux pas retourner au château dans cet état… si on te voit comme ça on saura que tu es allé dans le lac et tu risques d'être collé jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité !

-Et tu as une idée de la façon dont je pourrais rentrer dans le château discrètement ? répondit Ron, que la perspective d'être collé ne semblait pas inquiéter plus que ça.

-Tu pourrais aller te cacher dans la cabane d'Hagrid le temps que j'aille te chercher des vêtements de rechange.

-Moui… c'est une idée…

Hermione voyant le manque de réaction du rouquin, se releva d'un bon et lui fit signe de faire de même. Après quelques grognements il finit par se mettre sur ses pieds. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler à Hermione, aussi c'est d'un pas résolu qu'il marcha en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il faisait squouik squouik à chaque pas. Voyant que cela faisait rire Hermione, il hâta le pas, si bien que la brune se retrouva à marcher seule derrière lui. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire… elle avait bien vu que son pantalon était déchiré… mais ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'ampleur des dégâts… de là où elle se trouvait elle avait une vue plongeante sur sa fesse droite et sur son caleçon trempé qui ne cachait plus grand chose…

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par la voix de Ron qui déclara :

-Tiens voilà Hagrid qui sort de la forêt interdite !

Le garde chasse leur adressa un grand sourire et déclara :

-Le calmar a encore fait des siennes ?

-Oui… répondit Ron d'un air sombre. Il avait chipé le livre d'Hermione alors je suis allé le récupérer…

-Et bien t'as du courage mon vieux ! Moi je n'y serais pas allé ! A cette période de l'année il est particulièrement excité… il t'as gardé longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… répondit Ron que les paroles d'Hagrid avaient ragaillardi. Il m'a fait faire la moitié du tour du lac sous l'eau, ensuite il s'est mis à jongler avec moi, le livre et un mérou qui passait par là, puis il m'a obligé à danser un tango avec lui, et enfin il m'a lancé hors de l'eau comme un vulgaire souaffle !

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien ! déclara le demi géant d'un ton badin. En general il garde les gens moins longtemps… et le coup du tango il ne le réserve qu'aux sirènes d'habitude !

-Genial… j'ai une touche avec le calmar ! répliqua le rouquin d'un ton qu'il voulait joyeux.

-Heu Hagrid… intervint Hermione. Est-ce que Ron pourrait rester dans votre cabane le temps que j'aille lui chercher des vêtements de rechange ? S'il s'amène dans le château comme ça il risque d'être puni…

-Mais oui pas de problème ! De toute façon moi je dois filer… j'ai une partie de poker qui m'attends !

-Un poker ? demanda Ron d'un air intéressé. Vous jouez avec qui Hagrid ?

-Oh et bien il y a Minerva bien sûr, et Argus aussi… mais depuis que Severus nous a quittés nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un quatrième…

-Rogue jouait au poker ? demanda Ron incrédule.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Hagrid comme si cela coulait de source. Et c'était un sacré bon bluffeur croyez moi ! Je ne sais pas si ça a à voir avec ses dons d'Occlumens, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui jouait aussi bien au poker ! Même Minerva avait du mal à faire le poids !

-Hey ! déclara Hermione qui semblait avoir enfin compris de qui il était question (il semblerait que son cerveau ait été comme engourdi depuis qu'elle avait vu les fesses de Ron)

Vous êtes en train de dire que Mme MacGonagall joue au poker ?

-Oui ! répondirent Ron et Hagrid en cœur.

-Ah… se contenta de dire Hermione, encore sous le choc. Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller au château… pour les affaires de Ron… je reviens dans dix minutes…

Et elle s'en alla… le regard dans le vague.

Quand elle revint dans la cabane quelques minutes plus tard, chargée des vêtements de Ron, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et fut très surprise quand elle vit Ron !

Ce dernier ne portait pour unique vêtement qu'un pull d'Hagrid, bien trop grand pour lui, qui lui tombait juste au dessus des genoux.

Voyant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione il tenta de s'expliquer :

-C'est Hagrid… il a dit que j'allais attraper froid si je restais avec mes vêtements mouillés… il me les a tous arrachés de force ! J'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher ! déclara-t-il comme pour se justifier.

Il paraissait visiblement gêné, et sa gêne décupla quand Hermione fit tomber au sol tous les vêtement qu'elle portait et lui demanda d'une voix étrangement aiguë :

-Il t'a arraché _tous_ tes vêtements ?

-Oui… fit-il un peu honteux .

-Pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid ? ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui lentement.

-Oui… répondit le rouquin en déglutissant.

-Hum je vois… murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de se baisser et de saisir le bas du pull…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune homme qui commençait à trembler.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et passa sa tête sous le pull.

-Herm… tenta-t-il. Il était vraiment gêné… il était totalement nu sous ce pull après tout !

-Schhhut murmura-t-elle, sa tête réapparaissant à quelques millimètres de celles du rouquin, par l'encolure du pull.

Elle s'était glissée à l'intérieur du pull, et se collait contre le torse nu du jeune homme.

-Il est assez grand pour deux ce pull, non ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Ron avala sa salive avant de répondre par un « oui » discret. La brune passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, sous le pull, afin de réduire l'espace qui les séparait.

-Tu as moins froid comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi innocemment.

-Heu oui… j'ai même un peu chaud…

Voyant la tête que faisait Hermione il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais je crois que j'ai encore besoin que tu me réchauffes un peu !

-Ah… tant mieux… je ne comptais pas bouger de toute façon…

Ron, conforté par ces paroles plaça ses bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sans bouger, debouts au beau milieu de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Finalement, Ron rompit le silence en déclarant :

-Mais au fait que me vaut un tel radiateur ? Je ne savais pas que tu… aimais t'adonner à ce type d'activités !

Elle éclata de rire et voyant l'incompréhension de son ami elle lui répondit :

-Oh mais c'est parce que je te suis vraiment _très_ reconnaissante d'avoir dansé un tango avec le calmar pour récupérer mon livre !

-Ah… répliqua Ron qui se sentait un peu idiot. Il s'était encore fait des idées…

-D'ailleurs je crois que je ne t'ai pas dit _merci_, ajouta-t-elle.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire Quidditch elle réduisit l'écart qui séparait leurs lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ron répondit à ce baiser avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable et la serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuisse ! Au bout de quelques minutes ils étaient à bout de souffle et durent se séparer. Ron contempla la brunette comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et lui déclara :

-Mais je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas ! Que tu me prenais pour un idiot qui ne pense qu'au Quidditch et ..

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais voyant que le rouquin voulait des explications elle lui énonça d'un ton solennel :

-Oui c'est vrai que je te trouve exaspérant, tu fais toujours tes devoirs au dernier moment, tu as une passion irraisonnée pour ce sport brutal, tu te gaves de sucreries à t'en rendre malade et tu te comportes parfois comme un crétin… Mais tu es mon crétin préféré ! Et ce depuis un petit moment déjà !

Ron tombait des nues. Il se contenta d'ajouter :

-Mais je croyais…

-Et bien tu croyais mal ! J'ai un truc à t'annoncer : Je t'aime ! C'est si incroyable à croire ?

-Heu… oui ! Enfin… non ! Je veux dire… Wahou ! J'ai du mal à me rendre compte de la veine que j'ai !

-Non c'est moi plutôt… mais disons qu'avant aujourd'hui je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque… je croyais que tu préférais les filles plus jolies qui ne passent par leur vie à la bibliothèque…

-Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? demanda Ron outré !

-Lavande Brown ça ne te dit rien ?

-Ah oui… je l'avais oubliée celle-là !

-Bref… quand j'ai vu que tu n'avais même pas hésité une seconde avant d'aller plonger dans le lac pour aller récupérer le livre que ce fichu calmar avait dérobé, je me suis rendue compte que tu devais tenir à moi pour risquer ta vie à récupérer un livre qui n'a aucune importance à tes yeux !

-Oh tu sais ce n'étais rien… tenta de dire Ron en jouant les faux modestes. Et puis moi aussi je m'intéresse aux runes baltiques du Tadjikistan !

-Les runes antiques du Turkménistan ! répliqua Hermione faussement exaspérée.

-Oui c'est ça ! Enfin même si je ne sais pas comment s'intitule ce livre, je sais par contre à quel point il est important pour toi et…

-…et je ne te remercierais jamais assez de me l'avoir rapporté !

Ron lui adressa son plus grand sourire avant d'ajouter :

-Moi aussi j'ai un truc à t'annoncer…

Hermione, qui savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire l'encouragea du regard. Il poursuivit :

-Je sais qui est le nouveau quatrième joueur au poker ! Hagrid me l'a dit après m'avoir arraché tous mes vêtements !

Hermione qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça lui lança un regard incrédule et marmonna un « il ne changera jamais »…


End file.
